


Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friendship

Clint never had a lot of friends.   
In his childhood,   
Only Barney was his friend.   
In Shield,   
Only Phil and Nat were his friends.   
Its hard to trust people,   
Especially in a spy organisation,   
And even more given,   
Clint's past.   
But he has few people he trusts.


End file.
